Prendre un enfant par la main
by lolinette2
Summary: Shuichi s'apprête à aller voir son amant, lorsqu'il se fait agresser par des voyous. Yuki prépare en secret une vengeance. C'est ma première fiction...j'espère qu'elle sera "agréable à lire" N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires constructif et/ou encourageant! Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (toujours rêver d'écrire ça XD) ! Sujet sensible et vocabulaire homophobe!


Prendre un enfant par la main...

Shuichi schindo Eiri Yuki

Shuichi rentrait avec son meilleur ami Hiroshi après l'enregistrement de son premier album.

"La li loooooo" chantonnait-il sans se douter que depuis sa sortie du studio ils étaient suivis par un groupe dit de mauvais garçons.

Au dernier moment, Shuichi décida d'aller chez son amant pour recevoir des félicitations de sa part bien qu'il savait que ce n'était qu'un prétexte.

Son meilleur ami lui cria pendant qu'il s'éloignait "Prend soin de toi et ne t'éternise pas dehors on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver dans les petites rues!"

Mais le chanteur était déjà loin il se voyait dans les bras de l'écrivain qui fumerait. Alors qu'il était dans ses pensées à marché dans le parc de sa première rencontre avec Yuki, Shuichi, il se fit bousculer dans un buisson. Il s'apprêtait à dire à la personne de s'excuser mais resta pétrifier.

La bande de tout à l'heure le regardait de haut et un sourire malsain s'était dessiné sur leurs visages ils étaient 3. Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de recevoir un violent coup sur la tête.

De son côté Eiri Yuki avait décidé de s'octroyer une pause pour fumer "sa dose de cancer" comme aimait dire son gamin aux cheveux roses. Comme à peu près tous les soirs, il s'attendait à ce qu'il débarque comme une furie dans son appartement. Durant le coup de fil du midi, sa petite pile électrique lui avait dit qu'ils allaient terminer leur album dans le début de soirée.

Mais les heures passaient et Shuichi n'avait toujours pas donné signe de vie. Il décida donc de téléphoner cet exécrable individu qui représentait le meilleur ami de son amant.

"Que me vaut l'honneur d'un appel téléphonique du célèbre écrivain Yuki Eiri?" Dit Hiroshi avec une ironie non dissimulé.

"Shuichi est avec toi?" Demanda le blond sans prendre en compte la provocation du guitariste.

"Non il est parti vous retrouver après la clôture de l'album mais ça fait environ 2 heures! Co..." Eiri raccrocha. Il se mit immédiatement à la recherche de Shuichi.

Il se réveilla avec un mal de crâne, il essaya de se relever mais une forte douleur au niveau des côtes l'en empêcha et il remarqua qu'il était ligoté. Quand il leva la tête il observa les environs et savait où il se trouvait, dans le chantier à côté du parc où il s'était fait agresser. Puis il vit que ses agresseurs l'observaient d'un air condescendant et supérieur à lui. l'un d'entre eux, celui qui semblait être le leader prit la parole :

"Alors la pédale, on se promène dans le parc pour ce prendre quelqu'un dans les buissons?" Sans même attendre une réponse du jeune homme, il lui cracha au visage et lui donna un coup de pieds là où la douleur était apparue quelques instants plus tôt.

Shuichi geignit de douleur puis regarda son agresseur pour essayer de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

"Pourquoi vous me faîtes ça? Que me voulez-vous? Je..." il se fit interrompre par un pied lui écrasant la face au sol froid.

"ON T'A PAS DONNE L'AUTORISATION DE L'OUVRIR PD!" Dit l'un des deux autres agresseur.

"Oh mais tu existes, avoir des cheveux roses pour un homme n'est déjà pas normal, je dirai même contre nature! Tu es une erreur de la nature, rien qu'avec ce look on devine déjà que tu en reçois plein le cul à longueur de journée. Nous ne faisons que rendre service à la société en essayant de te faire changer de style mais c'est un processus...disons...douloureux...voire mortel..." Dit le leader en jetant un regard complice à ses amis qui pouffaient à cette très mauvaise blague.

Cette explication avait eu beaucoup plus d'impact que les coups qu'il avait reçus. Il pensa à son écrivain qu'il ne reverrait peut être plus et réalisa qu'il était seul, qu'il risquait de mourir seul dans un endroit qui lui faisait peur sous une violence inouïe. Il décida donc de se refermer sur lui-même et d'attendre le moment opportun. Mais c'était sans compté sur cette phrase de provocation ultime.

"Quand on en aura fini avec toi, on trouvera tous ceux qui te sont passés dessus on leur fera un traitement pire que le tien, après tout les gens de ton espèce ne sont que des faiblards!" Puis ils éclatèrent de rire.

"HAHAHAHAHA Vous croyez vraiment que Yuki se fera avoir par vous? S'il y en a bien qui devraient s'en faire pour leur peau c'est vous, Il va.." Il se fit couper la parole à nouveau par le 3ème agresseur par un coup qui lui ferait certainement un œil auber noire.

"Yuki? C'est celui qui te saute en ce moment? On va pouvoir commencer un autre type de jeu en l'attendant!" Dit le leader en commençant à défaire sa ceinture. "On va voir ce qu'il nous fera quand il verra que sa petite copine lui a été infidèle! Ichi, Tatsuga! filmez tout il faut qu'il puisse nous retrouver pour qu'on discute!" Les deux complices s'exécutèrent malgré le fait qu'ils se disaient que ca allaient trop loin.

Shuichi dans un geste désespéré attrapa la jambe du leader et le mordit le plus fort possible mais cela n'eu aucun effet positif. Il savait ce qui allait lui arriver. il s'efforça de penser à son homme et à rien d'autres il aurait espéré jusqu'au bout que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide.

Eiri fouilla la ville 3 fois, mais rien, Il alla plusieurs fois au studio d'enregistrement dévalisa l'appartement de son amant pour avoir des indices mais rien. Alors qu'il marchait dans le parc, il repensa à sa première rencontre avec "le bonbon rose" comme il l'appelait parfois, il se souvint des mots qu'il lui avait sorti lorsqu'il vit ce papier ridicule "Abandonne tu n'as aucun talent!" En y repensant, il avait été dur avec lui, mais cela lui avait permis d'avancer. Alors qu'il continuait sa route, L'écrivain remarqua un buisson défoncé, ainsi qu'un petit trait de sang, n'ayant rien à perdre, il suivit la seule piste qu'il trouva dans toute la soirée. Il arriva devant un chantier 3 hommes en sortir à la hâte. Curieux, il alla voir ce qui s'y trouva.

Avec horreur il vit Shuichi Shindô la joie de vivre incarné, défiguré, humilié et éteint. Il se précipita vers lui et trouva le téléphone de son amant qui interrompit la vidéo et la regarda. les 3 agresseurs avait donné une adresse où les retrouver mettant au défi "Yuki" de les retrouver.

Il ne réfléchit pas deux fois aux options qu'il avait. Il porta Shuichi qui était devenu si fragile et le ramena à la maison. il le déposa dans son lit et lui dit qu'il revenait immédiatement..

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, une petite main le retint par la chemise sans aucune force. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vu sa petite boule rose le regardé apeuré.

"Ne me laisse pas seul...Je t'en prie...Pitié...reste...J.." Il n'eut pas à continuer sa supplique. Le blond avait parfaitement compris que la vengeance ne résoudrait rien...ou du moins pas tout de suite. Alors qu'il allait embrasser son amant, il remarqua que ce geste faisait paniqué ce dernier. Il compris qu'il allait falloir beaucoup de temps avant que les choses ne redeviennent comme avant.

Quelques mois après ce tragique évènement, Shuichi n'avait toujours pas bougé de l'appartement de son amant. Il commençait à peine à accepter que Eiri sorte pour quelques heures et lui touche le visage avec douceur. La moindre remarque négative provenant de Eiri était directement pris par le chanteur avec horreur et malheur.

Eiri restait à ses côtés autant qu'il le pouvait, Personne ormis Hiroshi et le psychiatre de Shindo n'était autorisé à entré dans l'appartement. Pendant que son compagnon dormait ou avait une occupation, l'écrivain s'occupait à organiser la vengeance contre les 3 agresseurs de Shuichi.

Au fil des mois qui passait, Shuichi guérissait petit pas par petit pas. Il avait repris confiance en lui, acceptait que Eiri s'absente plus longtemps mais aussi qu'il le touche à nouveau et il pouvait à nouveau faire des nuits complète sans cauchemars. Cependant il ne sortait jamais seul que ce soit dans la journée ou la nuit.

C'est à partir de ce moment là qu'Eiri commença a envisagé le début de sa vengeance. A cause de l'agression, son amant avait perdu sa joie de vivre et avait peur qu'on l'agresse à chaque coin de rue. Il fallait que son compagnon se sente en sécurité même quand il sort.

Un soir, Eiri prévint Shuichi qu'il rentrerait tard car il avait un interview sur son prochain livre. Ce n'était qu'une partie de la vérité, car la vengeance s'effectuerai ce soir là. Sur le chemin du rendez-vous professionnel il effectua un coup de téléphone.

"Que puis-je pour toi?" Dit la voix dans le combiné.

"Appelle la meilleure agence de nettoyage que tu connaisses pour cette adresse dans 3 heures." dit-il sur un ton dangereusement calme.

"Eiri c'est pour quel genre de nettoyage?" Dit la voix avec un joie à peine dissimulée.

"Le genre de nettoyage où il ne doit y avoir aucune trace de ma présence."

"Très bien je vais voir ce que je peux faire." Dit la voix avant de raccrocher.

Après l'interview, il alla à l'adresse qu'il n'avait jamais oublié depuis ce terrible évènement. Il fut accueilli par Tatsuga et Ichi qui semblaient être inséparable à en juger par les tatouages complémentaires au niveau de leur épaule. Avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de réagir, Eiri sorti son silencieux et tira 4 balles deux dans chaque. Il rentra ensuite dans l'appartement à la recherche du 3ème coupable

Onodera, affalé sur le canapé n'entendis pas les coups de feux ni Eiri s'approcher de lui. il se sentit soulevé par le cou puis amené vers le mur de la télé. Son agresseur le tourna face à lui et lui dit.

"Il me semble que tu m'avais demandé de venir te voir pour te montrer comment tu es fort...Mais je peux te dire que je suis assez déçu du résultat. Pour un homme qui n'hésite pas à agresser une pédale et ensuite traiter de faiblard son compagnon, je m'attendais à un mec plutôt musclé et fort et ce que vois n'est rien d'autres qu'un type pathétique bourré de stéréotypes. Comme tu m'as dit dans la vidéo nous allons jouer. je vais voir combien de temps tu tiens." Eiri donna des coups de poings dans le ventre et la face jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

Il se rinça ensuite ses mains maculées de sang et reparti chez lui retrouver son Shuichi qui désormais n'aurait plus rien à craindre de ses agresseurs.

Arrivé chez lui, Eiri retrouva son compagnon étalé sur tout le lit. Il n'en revenait pas il avait assassiné 3 personnes pour son amant et pourtant il n'avait aucun remord, il se sentait même soulagé. il se fit une place dans le lit et chuchota à l'oreille de son amant.

"Tu ne risques plus rien en dehors, tes agresseurs ne pourront rien te faire, tu es en sécurité à présent et je veillerai à ce que tu sois heureux jusqu'à mon dernier soupire. Je t'aime Shuichi!" Puis il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front et s'endormi.

Ce que l'écrivain ne savait pas c'est que Shuichi s'était réveillé quand il s'était infiltré dans le lit et à ces mots le chanteur ne put s'empêcher d'être soulager d'être enfin "hors de danger", perturbé par sa déclaration et ému par sa déclaration.

Au final, Shuichi avait tenu la main de son écrivain lors qu'il était dans ses souvenirs d'enfance tourmenté et ce dernier lui avait rendu l'appareil en le soutenant dans cette terrible épreuve qui lui était arrivé.

Fin.


End file.
